Bonds That Bind
by soar0116
Summary: Taking place just after Naruto's 3 year training session with Jiraiya, Naruto returns to Konoha with a drastically new strategy to deal with Akatsuki and gain new allies for Konoha simultaneously. However, while on his new mission to turn the tides, he begins to take notice of a certain shy ninja. Contains some OC and moderate language.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonds That Bind**

"Jiraiya -sama, how did you ever get so strong and handsome?"

"Oh my darlings! That is a huge secret, but I can tell you if you do something for me", responded Jiraiya.

"Oh anything, anything at all! Just name it!"

"Hahaha! I love you girls!" Jiraiya said as he started thinking of all the fun 'favors' the girls could do for him. "Oh girls!" Jiraiya snickered.

The young girls in bikinis giggled as they gathered around him.

Jiraiya says, "First I want you three girls to…" Just then, an irritating darkness fell over him and the multitudes of young, bikini wearing girls. His world turned black as he felt an annoying voice come through to his head.

"ERO SENNIN! WAKE UP!"

"Damnit." Jiraiya thought to himself.

As he opened his eyes, he found a blonde teenager, with blue eyes, and slight whisker marks running across his cheeks staring at him.

"Naruto! How many times have I told you not to wake me up before?"

"But you were making those weird moaning noises again! And it was creepy." stated Naruto bluntly, " And besides that, I don't want to wait for you to finish your perverted dreams! We're supposed to be headed back to Konoha today. Remember!"

"Of course I remember, but that is still not an excuse for waking up your sensei while he is in the middle of a peaceful nap!"

Jiraiya and Naruto got up from the calm shade that the great oak provided them, and then continue on down the path to Konoha. As they continued to walk, Naruto's mind drifts off to visit old memories of his life in Konoha three years ago. He remembers going to the ninja academy and acting like the class clown so that everyone would notice him. He also remembered the way people would treat him and look down on his very existence. Every single person he could think of always looked down on him, except Iruka-sensei. 'I can't wait to see Iruka-sensei again! He won't believe how much stronger I have become. I'll challenge him to a sparring match, and when I win, I'll make him treat me to ramen.'

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto's mind drifted back to the dirt path surrounded by masses of forest on either side and the clear blue sky above him.

"Huh? What is it Ero-Sennin?"

"Remember that once we get back to Konoha, Tsunade is going to want to debrief you from you training, and please Naruto, don't call me that once we're in public."

"Oh man. How long is the debriefing going to take? I want to go and see Iruka-sensei and show him how much stronger I am now"

"Well, we'll probably get into Konoha late at night, and the debriefing is going to take a while. Your ramen obsession is going to have to wait one more day."

"That's not fair though! I've gone three years without Ichiraku's ramen! Can't we meet with Tsunade Obaachan tomorrow?"

"No Naruto. We must meet with her as soon as we arrive. You have waited three years for Ichiraku ramen. One more day won't hurt."

As night falls upon Naruto and Jiraiya, they see off in the distance the gates of Konoha. As they approach the gates, they encounter an ANBU sentry.

"Halt! Identify yourselves." ,stated the ANBU guard.

"I am one of the three legendary sannin of Konoha, I am the legendary toad sage Jiraiya! And this is my idiot apprentice Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hey! Shut up you perverted old man!"

"What did I tell you about speaking in such a disrespectful manner to your sensei!"

"Well what do you expect when you go around disrespecting the only person who will put up with your perverted antics!"

"There not perverted antics! There my research for my award winning novel."

"You call your stupid book a novel! It doesn't even have a real story line! The entire thing is just talking about…"

"AH-HEM" The ANBU guard tried to stop the useless fight before it was too late.

Both Naruto and Jiraiya looked up, surprised to see the ANBU guard standing next to them. They had both completely forgotten about him while they had their little 'episode'.

The ANBU guard now feeling as though he had the attention of the two proceeded to say, "I'll just take you two to the Hogake's Office and let her deal with it."

Naruto and Jiraiya kept bickering along the dark and cold Konoha street. The ANBU guard simply tuning them out and thinking about why the Hokage would want to see these two. The guard looked back and thought how strangely similar the two of them were. They could be related for all he knew.

The three shinobi continued to walk the dimly lit streets until they arrived at the Hokage's office. The ANBU departing soon after he was sure the other two were inside.

The sannin and his pupil entered the cluttered room filled with an assortment of scrolls and books. The 5th Hokage had fallen asleep reading scrolls again, and she had a smudged copy of the print on her cheek. But of course, Naruto brought it upon himself to wake the twenty year old wannabe. "TSUNADE OBAACHAN! WAKE UP!". He was instantly knocked into the wall across from where Tsunade was napping.

"Ow! What was that for baa-chan?" ,cried the newly bruised Naruto.

"For not showing the Hokage of Konoha the respect she deserves!" claimed the empowered Tsunade, recovering from her nap.

"Well if you hadn't made us come all the way here so late at night, you could still be sleeping." Said Naruto in a Matter-Of-Fact way.

Tsunade, not wanting to have a never ending argument, decided to change the subject, "Well Naruto, Jiraiya, I want a detailed report of your training for the last 3 years. I've heard some rumors that I want cleared up as soon as possible."

"Eh, what kind of rumors?" Jiraiya asked in a sheepish tone.

"Well lets see, I have a report here that two Konoha shinobi were spotted peeping into the women's only hot springs near Water Country." Tsunade continued, "I also have heard numerous reports on an old man wearing a red vest and having long white hair going on multiple drunken rampages near the Rock Country".

"I WASN'T DRUNK!" yelled Jiraiya before realizing that he just admitted to the allegations against him.

"Anyway", Tsunade started, "I need that report, neither of you two can leave my office until I 'day to day' understanding of what you two have been up to while you were out of my village."

Jiraiya and Naruto, after Naruto attempted to escape Tsunade's debriefing from hell, reluctantly stayed well into the morning filling Tsunade in with every detail of their 3 year long training session. After they were done and Tsunade stopped caring, they departed for their respective homes.

Naruto got back to his small apartment that he called home. He opened up the small wooden door to reveal his dust infested living quarters. "Good to be back", he stated as he walked into what his been is sanctuary every since he was young child. It was hard living by himself, it wasn't the fact that he had to clean up after himself, or do his own cooking, etc… It was the fact that he was alone. It was always a pain that he tried to avoid whenever he possibly could. But it always came back to him whenever he returned to his apartment.

He settled down and put his belongings away. Its funny how everything he lived with for the last 3 years could be put away in as little as 5 minutes. He changed into his pajamas and put his animal shaped hat over his head and slowly drifted off to sleep. Knowing in the back of his mind, that he was finally home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonds That Bind**

'Stupid sun, why won't you rise any faster?' Naruto thought to himself as he lay in his bed. He hadn't gotten much sleep throughout the night; he would just lay there and doze off every now and then. As he looked outside his slightly frosted window, he came to the conclusion that he should just get up and go outside while he wait for Ichiraku to open.

As he got up from his bed he made a mental note for him to look for a new bed while he was out. He had grown a lot since he left and had his legs hanging off his bed all night long. He got dressed and took a quick moment to look at his old Team 7 picture that he kept on his bedroom dresser. 'Sasuke.' He still deeply missed his friend. Naruto made another mental note to check up with Baachan and see what news she had to offer him in regards to his old friend.

He locked his apartment and headed towards his breakfast destination. It was still very early in Konoha, many of the shops hadn't opened yet for business. As he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, he looked back at the Hokage monument and nearly fell off the roof when he noticed Tsunade's face carved into the mountain after the 4th. 'Wow, I don't think that I'll ever get used to that'. He made it to Ichiraku's 30 minutes before it would open, so he did what he always did when he was forced to wait for Ichiraku to open up. "HEY OLD MAN! Open up already, I'm starving!"

"Hold your horses! We'll open when we open!" someone inside the small restaurant replied.

"Oh come on! I'll help make the ramen myself if you want, I've been waiting for 3 years!" Naruto replied.

"3 years?" Just then the old man poked his head outside to see who it was. "NARUTO! When did you get back?"

"Last night" Naruto replied with his full sized grin.

"Well come in, come in. You can have a seat while we get ready for you" The old man replied with a grin of his own.

Naruto made himself comfy on the stool and got his chop sticks ready. When he suddenly heard a familiar voice. "N-Naru-to-kun?" He turned around to see 3 Konoha shinobi on the road behind him. One of them was very concealed yet familiar none the less, another was riding a great white hound, and the third was a girl, with long dark hair and two very big lavender eyes. She was blushing madly while poking her fingers together.

"Hinata! Kiba! Akamaru! And is that really Shino?" Naruto blurted out.

"Hey Naruto, Long time no see? When did you get back from your training?" Kiba said with a wide grin on his face.

"I got back just last night, what are you guys up to?"

"We have an escort mission for a merchant." Shino stated in a very monotone voice.

"So what was your training like Naruto? Did you learn any new jutsus?" Kiba asked.

"You bet! I can't wait to show them off, any of you guys want to spar when you get back?", said Naruto.

"Sure I'll take you on, but I'm warning you. Me and Akamaru haven't been slacking off this whole time, you'll be in for a huge defeat when we get back."

"Bring it on. I'm sure I can handle a little wolf boy and his puppy."

"Hah, we'll see about that Naruto."

"Hinata, have you learned any new moves since I've been gone?" Naruto asked and as if on cue, Hinata responded as she always did when Naruto would talk to her.

"I-I-uh…" and just fainted right there on the street. Luckily Shino caught her before she hit the dirt road.

"Well we better get going or that merchant will start complaining to the Hokage. It was good seeing you again Naruto." Kiba yelled as they headed off towards Konoha's main gate.

After his run in with Team 8, Naruto was served with a huge bowl of pork ramen. 'Its better than I remember it' he thought to himself as he inhaled it. After his compliments to Ichiraku he left the ramen shop and went to find some old friends of his. He headed over to the hospital in an attempt to find a certain pink-haired kunoichi that used to be on his team.

As he entered his least favorite place on earth, he couldn't help but notice the scowling faces that seemed to pierce through him from many of the nurses and doctors walking through the bright white halls which seemed to extend in every direction. He asked one of the few staff members who didn't seem to be shooting him glares if she happened to know where Sakura was and she told him to check on the 4th floor. As he made his way to the 4th floor he continued to notice the stares coming his way from the people. The angry looks people gave him were one of the few things he hadn't missed since leaving Konoha. He tried to never take it personally, he knew that it was the only way these people had of getting revenge for what the Kyuubi had done 15 years earlier, but it still hurt Naruto many times. 'Why can't they understand that I'm not the Kyuubi? I'll prove to them that I'm not the Kyuubi, I'll prove to all of them what I can do to better this village, and I'll prove to them that they're wrong when I become the Hokage'.

As he continued down the intricate corridors of the hospital he heard his name being called. "Naruto! Is that really you?!" He turned around to see a pink-haired nurse calling out to him. "Sakura-chan!" He started to run towards her when he heard her yell at him, "Don't run in the hospital you idiot!".

They left the hospital and started to walk around Konoha. The life in the streets was starting to pick up now that it was almost midday and the city was alive at last. Naruto and Sakura walked with each other, telling each their own stories and what they have been up to these past 3 years. Then Naruto asked Sakura a question which made her burst into tears, a question that Naruto didn't think was very odd, a question which Sakura herself had asked Tsunade many times and never got the answer she had hoped for.

"Hey Sakura-chan, what has happened so far with Sasuke? Have they found out anything new? Does the Hokage know where he is? Is he safe?" Naruto was an oblivious man, it had to be something really obvious for him to notice anything, but for this particular question, Naruto was as attentive as he possibly could be. He noticed right when he mentioned 'Sasuke' the look of shock and sadness sweep over Sakura's face. Then when he finished his question, there were tears making their way down Sakura's cheeks. She was looking down at the street and sobbing heavily. "Sakura-chan, what is it? What happened?"

"Nothing." She replied in a voice that was hardly audible. "Nothing has happened at all."

"What do you mean 'Nothing has happened'? Why are you crying what has happened with Sasuke!" Naruto could easily see the look of torment in his teammates face but he didn't understand why.

"Tsunade-sama called off the search for Sasuke-kun", Sakura replied still weeping.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY CALLED OFF THE SEARCH! HOW COULD SHE DO THAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER?" Naruto was starting to become hysterical.

"I TRIED! I TRIED TO MAKE HER CONTINUE! BUT SHE WOULDN'T. I don't know why." Sakura's sadness was turning into rage.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I didn't mean to yell at you. I just don't understand."

As they both started to calm down, Naruto felt that he need to change the subject.

"So, when did you become a full blown nurse?"

"I'm not, I just help out in the hospital when they need me. I am usually out in the field attached to a squad and act as their medical shinobi."

"Wow that's amazing Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled at the small compliment, she had missed Naruto. She had felt alone in the village ever since she had accomplished Tsunade's training and Naruto had left to go and train with Jiraiya. Now Naruto was back, and she was regaining her happiness that she had once lost.

After having lunch with each other, Sakura went back to the hospital and Naruto made his way straight for the Hokage's Office.

He charged right in as usual and found Tsunade sitting in her chair staring dominantly at Naruto as if she had been expecting him.

"WHY BAACHAN! WHY DID YOU CALL OFF THE SEARCH FOR SASUKE?" Naruto was filled with anger and disgust, and he wanted Tsunade to know it.

"Naruto, do not come into my office and start yelling at me over a decision I made for the better of the village." Tsunade was speaking in a very stern voice and made it clear that she would not change her decision.

"What do you mean 'For the better of the village'!? How is ignoring Sasuke helping the village?"

"Because Naruto, as the Hokage, I cannot send resources to find Sasuke. I need to think of what's best for this village and its future, not what is in your best interests."

"But what about Orochimaru? He will come back and mount an attack against the village again just like he did before. How is ignoring Sasuke going to help the village?"

"Because Naruto, it is a strategy."

"What kind of strategy? How is ignoring your enemies a strategy?"

"I am not ignoring Orochimaru nor am I ignoring the Akatsuki, It is just that I am only committing forces to gain intelligence on them. I do not believe it is worth the risk to send more and more shinobi into harms way to rescue a single missing Nin from our village when we already know that some time in the future he will return."

"But why not try and rescue him? Why are you letting Orochimaru get his way?"

"Naruto what I'm about to tell you is top secret, and If you so much as tell another person about this, I will have you branded as a traitor against the leaf. Do you accept these circumstances?"

"I do." Naruto replied, a little fearful of what he may learn.

"The Akatsuki and Orochimaru are currently enemies of each other. It is our beliefs that The Akatsuki will not allow Orochimaru the chance to change containers. This is why we are merely monitoring the situation between the two. Why should we attack either of them now while they are full strength, rather then after the two have fought and are severely weaker?"

Naruto knew deep down that she had a point, and also knew that attempting to save Sasuke right now would be meaningless. He would have to wait for the time to be right, and then act on his own.

"Fine Baachan, but could you do me a favor?"

"What do you have in mind Naruto?"

"Can you at least keep me informed on what happens in regards to Sasuke and the Akatsuki?"

"I will try Naruto, but I'm not making any promises".

'Damn', Naruto had anticipated this type of answer. 'So be it, I'll get the information I need. Don't worry Sasuke, I'll make sure that you never become a vessel to that piece of trash!'

"Thank you Baachan." And with that, Naruto left the Hokage's office. Depressed and Helpless, he continued on towards one last stop before home. Ichiraku.

As he made his way towards his lunch, he noticed that Konoha seemed to be getting a bigger population as the day passed. Noticeably more and more people seemed to be filling the streets. He got to Ichiraku and was delighted to see who else was there. "Hey! Iruka-sensei!" He yelled as he ran to the seat next to his old sensei.

"Naruto! My have you really grown. How was your training? Are you alright?", Iruka asked, clearly interested in what his favorite student has been up to in his 3 years of absence.

Naruto and Iruka talked with each other through the day and into the night. It really brightened Naruto's mood to see Iruka again and talk with him about his training. Naruto had always thought of Iruka more as a father than as a teacher and he really missed the chuunin instructor while he was off with Jiraiya.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, is it just me or are there a lot more people in Konoha now?"

"Oh right! Listen Naruto, the Chuunin exams are starting, the increase in people your referring to is all of the shinobi and merchants from other villages coming to attend, Konoha is the host of the exams this turn."

"The Chuunin exams are now? Wow I can show off my new jutsus and techniques I've learned! Iruka-sensei, how would I sign up?"

"Well the exams this year are going to be in 3 man cells again, so I don't have an answer for that Naruto, everyone you age group are either Chuunin or Jonin by now. Go and talk with the Hokage tomorrow, I'm sure she'll find some way to fit you in."

"Right." Naruto, now realizing the time, ends the conversation. "Thanks for the talk Iruka-sensei, let me take care of the ramen bill this time."

"Thanks Naruto, I'll take you up on that offer", Iruka says with a smile.

Naruto leaves his father figure and heads off for home. The cool air flows around his body as he soars from rooftop to rooftop. He thinks to himself about how he is finally going to be a chuunin after 3 years of waiting, his chance is finally here! Just then he stops. A stunned look appears on his face. He looks around him and finds himself to be alone. The busy city life has retreated to slumber. But what can this chakra be then. And then he realizes it, it's the same dual type of chakra he has all to well been accustomed to. Another Jinchuuriki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonds That Bind**

"And then it just disappeared! I know it was another Jinchuuriki." Naruto pleaded.

"Hmm… I have no reason to doubt you Naruto; as well as you have no reason to lie about something of this nature. Yet, the information we have on all of the registered applicants lists nothing to the degree that one of the participants could be a Jinchuuriki. Shizune!"

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"Have a squad of ANBU do reconnaissance on the participants for the chuunin exams. Have them thoroughly search each participant for anything strange, but don't mention anything about the Jinchuuriki possibility to them."

"Right away Tsunade-sama!" Shizune hurried out the office to contact the ANBU captain.

"Naruto, do you have any idea what part of Konoha it cam from?" asked Tsunade.

"No, I was leaving the business district when I felt it. But, it disappeared before I could get an idea of where it originated from."

"I see." Tsunade plotted her next move. '_This is a problem, I don't want to have to cancel the chuunin exams. Yet, if a Jinchuuriki could get out of control, there is a possibility of many casualties… Wait a minute, THAT'S IT!' _"Naruto, your still a genin aren't you?"

"Sadly, that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Ok, you can participate in the chuunin exams without a three-man-cell."

"Really! I can, oh thank God. I really didn't want the risk of being paired with Konohamaru and the others."

"But, you cannot win the exams."

"WHAT?!"

"Its simple Naruto, follow my instructions and you will still become a chuunin. Here's what your going to do. Go into the exams and locate the other Jinchuuriki from within the competition. With you on the inside and ANBU on the outside, we should be able to find the Jinchuuriki and monitor it successfully."

"Ok I see your point, but why can't I win the exams?"

"Because you will stand out too much, try to keep a low profile during the whole thing. It will be the standard test, then forest, then elimination fights. During the test I want to you focus on finding the other Jinchuuriki and then I need you to trail him/her for the remainder of the exams. You still need to complete the exam's challenges so as to not raise suspicion towards you, but your main objective is to monitor the other Jinchuuriki."

"Ok, but what happens if the Jinchuuriki starts to lose itself and the demon comes out?"

"Then I need you to contact ANBU, report the situation, and then restrain the demon. Jiraiya made these seals for you during you training I believe. If and when the time arises I need you to place a seal on the Jinchuuriki and reseal the demon."

"Ok, leave it to me Baachan!" Naruto flashed his grin and was about to leave.

"One more thing Naruto…"

"Huh, what is it?"

"Don't tell anyone about the situation. Think of it as a secret mission." Tsunade smiled in a devious way.

"Really! A secret mission. Oh this is so cool! What grade mission is it Baachan? Is it an 'A'?"

"Uh… sure."

"Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet! My own 'A' ranked mission! Later Baachan!" and Naruto jumped out the Hokage's window. His mind set on the task laid before him. That and Ichiraku.

Two Days Later

"Good luck Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Hah, I don't need luck Sakura-chan, this will be a piece of cake." Naruto flashed his toothy grin.

"D-do your b-b-best Naruto-k-kun."

"Huh? Oh hey Hinata!." Hinata appeared from behind a wooden fence and started to walk towards the blonde shinobi in front of the crowded exam area. In her hands she held a small wooden box.

'_I can do this, its just a gift. To the man whom I envy with every bone in my body. Oh my gosh what am I doing? He's going to think I'm weird. What if he rejects it? He'll probably think it's a stupid gift. No! I can do this. I'm the heir of the Hyuuga for crying out loud. Just keep walking, c'mon I can do it. Don't look down, keep your eyes on him. I can do it. I can do it.' _"I can do it!"

"Do what Hinata?"

"O-oh uh… H-here. F-f" '_Damnit, don't stutter. C'mon. C'mon. C'mon. There is no reason for this.' _"For Luck!" _'Yes! I did it!'_

"Oh, thanks. Hehe I love gifts." Naruto opens the wooden box to reveal a silver ring that was tinted dark blue. On it was a dove, as if it were flying out of the ring itself. "Hinata, its beautiful."

"It w-was one of m-my mother's pieces of jewel-ry be-before she passed away. It will bring you luck and help you become a chuunin."

"Hinata, I can't accept this. It's too precious to you."

"Jus-s-t think o-o-of it as a-a loan then, y-you can return it a-a-after y-you become a ch-chuunin." With that Hinata gave a soft smile and blushed. Naruto happily returned it with a smile of his own, but not his normal 'fake smile'. It was a real one, one that really showed how grateful he was to have friends that cared for him.

"All right I'm off to become a chuunin!"

Naruto walked away from the two kunoichi that had bid him farewell. He entered the complex and went passed the crowd waiting in front of the examination room's door. _'Too bad they can't tell that it's a genjutsu. Man, it's kind of boring to know what will happen'._ He reached the real entrance and saw the multitude of foreign shinobi. Many were staring at his orange and black uniform. Others didn't wish to didn't even wish to grace him with a quick glance. He felt alone. Misplaced amongst a small genin army. _'I've got to stay focused, I'm not here to become a chuunin… well, I kind of am. But I have a mission, I need to start searching.'_

Naruto walked around the entrance room, but found no signs of the Jinchuuriki's chakra.

"All right, everyone come into this classroom. We're going to have a little test."

"How troublesome." Naruto laughed to himself at his Shikamaru impersonation.

The genin crowd advanced into the classroom and sat in their seats. On either side of the classroom were chuunin guards sitting with clipboards waiting to catch a cheater. An instructor came out and started addressing everyone. "Hello everyone, welcome to the first part of the chuunin exams…" Naruto stopped listening after that, he had been through it all before. _'Cheat. I already thought ahead this time… right buddy?' He looked at his shoulder to find a small tick. _He started scoping out the room for a smart looking shinobi._ 'Bingo!'_ He set his eyes on a ninja from the hidden mist. "Ok, go take a look." Naruto whispered to the bug on his shoulder who then promptly jumped off and made his way for the designated target.

When the tick made it to the mist nin's test paper, he had already completed it. _'Nice.'_ Naruto congratulated himself. The tick studied the paper and then was released. _'Wow, using a kage bunshin and having him henge really works well for reconnaissance.'_ Naruto filled in the questions and sat patiently.

The bad cheaters were caught, the smart shinobi and the good cheaters moved on to the next round. _'Damnit, I still haven't found that other Jinchuuriki. I have to really play catch-up in the forest of death.'_ Naruto was lost in his thoughts as he walked into another person. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh, no that's ok. It happens to me quite frequently really." Naruto looked to see where the soft voice had come from. In front of him was a girl with long dark red hair. She wore the symbol of Kumogakure and had on a plain black top with a black skirt.

"Hi, I'm Yugito, Yugito Nii. Nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you too." He returned her smile with his big grin.

"Where are your teammates Naruto? Are you alone?"

"What, oh no, no. They're off over at the… the… the bathroom. Yea."

"Oh ok, so…" Suddenly a voice over a loudspeaker cut her off. "All competitors please come forth to the gate."

"Well it was nice meeting you Yugito, good luck in the competition."

"You to!"

Naruto ran off in the direction of the loud speaker. _'There is something about her, but I can't place my finger on it. I'll track her team until I find another candidate.'_


End file.
